Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Problem La página que quería guardar fue bloqueada por el filtro de spam. Esto podría estar causado por un enlace a un sitio externo incluido en la lista negra. El siguiente texto es el que activó nuestro filtro anti-spam (contra la publicidad no solicitada): �''' Si crees que está mal, por favor contáctanos haciendo clic aquí (puedes reportarlo en español). Por favor, provee una copia de este mensaje cuando vayas a reportar algún problema Sora miageta yoru Nagareru kumo Te wo nobashi te hoshi wo nazoru Todoka nakute miokuru kedo Hoshi wa mawatte ku Yume mita heikou to renzoku ni Owareru hibi Nagametteta Kobo reru ikusen no senritsu wo Noko sazu kasanete Ko wo egaita manazashi no sono oku ni Sekai kumo wa oto nosete Megurushi wo kazoeru Ryuusei wo miokutte Koko ni aru imi wo shitta STARGAZER Kasumu hikari tsumuida oto Ano hi kaketa kotoba no imi� Sunagu uta wa sora ni tokete Koe ga todoku toki wo matsu Dakishimeteru sono omoi hanasazuni Kotoba kuukan ni hibike Meguru hiwo omotte Manazashi no sono sakini Sekai mawari mawaru hi mo "koko" ni iru kizuite Ryusei ni te wo futte Koko ni saku koto wo kimeta STARGAZER :Necesito que me indique el nombre de la página que está provocando el problema. 04:49, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Fan-Ball Wiki My user subpage is being blocked. Why? The page is http://fanball.wikia.com/User:Gamelover101/Dilly-dally%20Everyday. Please fix it! Gamelover101 03:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Don't create pages ending with / -- 03:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Camp Half-Blood wiki I'd asked how to add a Hide/Show feature to my site and on of the Wikia staff gave me the code and told me to upload it to the MediaWiki:Common.js1 page. However, when I tried to upload the code, the spam filter kicked in and told me the word '''confirmexitjrchat '''triggered the page filter. This was a piece of text that was placed there just shy of a year ago and I'm not sure what the code itself does so I didnt want to delete it. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: '''confirmexitjrchat' If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to MediaWiki:Common.js. :Fixed. 23:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) localhost/sk http://'dev.localhost/sk'insLAB/wiki/Wiki-background.png is detected. Don't think localhost is blocked (being it your own machine's internal network). Also, it appears localhost/sk '''is also being blocked. H Fern [talk] 03:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Unblocked, try again. 04:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome. It works. --H Fern [talk] 21:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thief Wiki Trying to edit an existing page w:c:thief:FM:T2 Bad Debts - Melan ERROR: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to FM:T2 Bad Debts - Melan. :--Sxerks 17:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :I removed the illegal character. Try again -- sulfur 17:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Marvel Database So I edit at marvel.wikia.com, and since this afternoon, every time I attempt to edit there, I get this message: "The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: .Jar If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem." I don't know what ".Jar" is. I've never typed this in any edit I've tried to make. I'm not sure if everyone has this issue, but according to the activity feed, multiple users are editing with no problem. I can't ask any other uses if they're having this issue, because my talk page edits are picked up by the filter as well. Also, it may be important to mention that while the spam filter keeps blocking my eidts on existing pages, I was allowed to create two new pages on the wiki, no problem. What do I do? --Spencerz 20:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Subsequent edits seem to be hit and miss. Out of 8 edits I tried to make, one 1 went through. --Spencerz 21:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Try now. 21:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :It allowed me to edit one of the pages it previously blocked, so it seems to be fixed. Thanks. --Spencerz 21:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Carnivores wiki I was attempting to create a new stub template, "Template:C:ia-stub", on the Carnivores Wiki, and received the following message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: c: If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Template:C:ia-stub. Specifically, it seems the string "C:" in the template name is what triggered the spam filter. 04:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see any triggers on that wiki with your problem. Did you check it was the title of the page or its content what triggeed the spam filter? 04:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Just tried with a straight copy of Template:Cdh-stub (which doesn't contain that string), and got the same message. 05:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) On an unrelated note (and yeah, I understand that this isn't the place to request this, but these report pages are all I'm able to edit), would it be too much to ask to have User:Dinoguy1000/signature created here, either as a copy of w::User:Dinoguy1000/signature, or just with a simple, generic sig, so that my signature actually works automatically? 05:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, also, I found the problem. The fitler is here, I'm going to talk with the others about removing that line. 17:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks. If it can be shared, I'd also love to hear the reason it was added; I'm not seeing any obvious reason beyond some very specific vandalism. 17:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I got a message from Uberfuzzy and said they can't remove that line, so you need to rename your template, sorry. 17:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::All right. Thinking about it more, the line is probably there to stop people from creating pages from redlinks caused by malformed interwikia links (e.g. c:community: instead of w:c:community:). I'll see what other name I can come up with, thanks for your help! Also, any answer on my sig subpage request? =) 23:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) mi firma por algun motivo, mi firma no quiere ser actualizada, lo unico que realize, fue el hecho de cambiar de tipo letra de la firma, los enlaces son los mismo que con mi firma anterior, ammm me muestra el error en este mensaje: La página que quería guardar fue bloqueada por el filtro de spam. Esto podría estar causado por un enlace a un sitio externo incluido en la lista negra. El siguiente texto es el que activó nuestro filtro anti-spam (contra la publicidad no solicitada): '''N] Si crees que está mal, por favor contáctanos haciendo clic aquí (puedes reportarlo en español). Por favor, provee una copia de este mensaje cuando vayas a reportar algún problema. ese es el mensaje, no entiendo cual sea la causa del problema pero bueno es todo gracias de antemano. 21:22, July 15, 2011 (UTC) [[w:c:es.ssbb:Usuario:Fenix14-15|Fenix14-15] :No se pueden poner tres o más tiquetas big porque se torna molesto para la lectura. En ese caso tendrás que usar Texto que de igual manera tiene el mismo efecto que los big. 21:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Gracias Fenix14-15